


brain in progress

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, also idk if this will be a big thing im not really sure yet ehhehe, au in which they meet in roughly 6-7 grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: i want to make this into something with more than one chapter, so i'm going to try my best to update every once in a while :-) comments are greatly appreciated, tell me if there's anything you did or didn't like about it!! i need the constructive criticism hehethanks for reading !!!





	brain in progress

It wasn't something new; your school had transfer students that practically came at the rate of 1-3 a month. Nothing you weren't used to. People came and went here, as this school wasn't someone's first choice. It was an average school, not much happened, it stayed the same. The school was very quiet most of the time, almost muted at points, but maybe that was just you. 

Everything at the school was boring, black and white. The uniforms, the lunches, the classrooms. The people. You didn't see much in this school anyways, seeing as you were in your last year of middle school, on your way to being a first year. You'd be leaving this school and its' people behind. You don't really care.

You hear a muffled voice as you stare out the window and decide you should listen for a minute to your teacher. Even though transfer students came as second nature, it didn't mean people didn't want to see the new students. The fresh meat. You turn your head to the teacher so you may listen.

"As you may know, yet another student is transferring in today. His name is," the teacher grabs his clipboard with the class roster on it. His finger travels to the bottom of the paper and he pronounces,"Tsukishima Kei." His eyes travel to the door. "I will be right back with Tsukishima-kun," he says as his stubby legs shuffle their way across the classroom and out the door.

You start to wonder what this one could be like; would he be short? Would he act like a hooligan? Would he be cold and serious? You really couldn't be completely sure, but it would most likely be the latter. No one voluntarily came to this school, so he'd probably be angry even being in the building.

You hear the clatter of the door again, and you sigh with your left hand holding you up, your eyes closed: you wonder if he will be any different than all of the transfer students. You open your tired eyes lazily to examine him.

You don't know what it is, but your breath instantly halts. He's staring straight at you, with an astonishing poker face. You stare right back, trying not to let your eyes widen, falter. Examine. You hear the muffled voice of the teacher but you know it's no use to listen now. You don't really care of what he's saying in all honestly. You care about the way Transfer-kun is staring you down.

The teacher suddenly claps, and you jump and dart your eyes to him. "Yachi-san, could you raise your hand?" The timid blonde girl raises her hand slowly, looking as if she's about to burst from her usual nerves. So that's her name, you ponder. "You'll sit in the empty seat next to Yachi-san. Is that all right?" The teacher looks at Tsukishima for his answer.

You expect him to nod, or no response at all. Instead he speaks. "That will be alright," he says, voice deeper than any voice you'd heard from someone your age. He slowly bows to the class and walks to his seat. You take notice of his long legs.

You turn away from the class, smirking slightly. You look back out of the window, watching the leaves flowing around in the wind. You feel your face beginning to get hot. You take a mental note, but choose to ignore it for the time being: "The sky isn't colourless anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> i want to make this into something with more than one chapter, so i'm going to try my best to update every once in a while :-) comments are greatly appreciated, tell me if there's anything you did or didn't like about it!! i need the constructive criticism hehe  
> thanks for reading !!!


End file.
